Double plush trouble Tsubaki & Azusa Asahina love story
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Arina and Tina are two young teenagers when Arina gets a plush doll of the Asahina twins for one of her birthdays; now years later the two girls have the pleasure of figuring out how the boys came to be plush dolls and how to get them home...if there is a way to get them home.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I own nothing but my ocs and the plot

 _Their ages were 13 at the time, it was Arina's thirteenth birthday party when it all began for the two of them. Arina had always enjoyed plush dolls and each time her father had came from Japan he got her a plush doll from a local store where he worked. So when he came home, he got her two since it was her birthday. She was so excited about it and she showed her plush dolls to Tina her only friend._

 _"Tina! Tina lookie what my papa got me!" She said as she showed her the plush dolls of Azusa and Tsubaki Asahina_

 _"So what, they're just dolls? Aren't getting a bit too old for dolls?" Tina asked as she crossed her arms_

 _Arina looked to her friend sadly. "N-No...these aren't like the other dolls I have. These are really special."_

 _Tina scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Whatever."_

 _Arina thought for a moment before she placed Tsubaki in her arms. Tina looked to Arina confused. "What are you doing you dork?!"_

 _"Lending you Tsubaki! Have the plush near you for a few years, then tell me that plush dolls are for kids!"_

 _Tina looked down at the plush doll of Tsubaki and she wouldn't admit it to Arina but she was actually jealous that she had gotten her all time crush Tsubaki for her birthday. She looked back to Arina and sighed. "Fine if it'll shut you up then I will."_

 _"Yay! C'mon lets go play now!"_

 _"Alright lets place the dolls down for now. You don't want to lose them do you?"_

 _"Huh...I guess you're right on that Tina!"_

 _She placed Azusa on her bed before she saw Tina do the same to Tsubaki. The two females then played games for the remainder of the night. When it came to the sleep over Tina slept with Tsubaki in her arms as she smiled down at the little plush doll. She felt complete with the doll beside her. She was happy she was able to get the doll from her friend even if it was for a few years, she knew she'd have to get a new one for her friend._

 _As years went by Tina saw that Arina changed, she no longer talked about the plush dolls she would get from her father or her family at all, she didn't understand why. Tina never once placed Tsubaki away even after giving the replica to Arina a year after getting Tsubaki. She felt as if she was meant to get the doll for some odd reason._

 _But she soon had to place him in storage when she moved into an apartment with Arina, apparently she felt closed in, in her home and needed a change of space. So she agreed to it and for a few months he was packed up until she found him. She was more than happy to see the little plush doll once more._

 _With Arina; She hated how her life had turned since she turned 16 it was the last time she got a plush of any kind from her father, her father died on his last trip and sent her the plush doll and a message saying his goodbye to her. She was alone and only had her plush dolls to keep her company. She worked when she could and when she didn't work she only hugged the plush of Azusa, which seemed to really calm her down. She soon found the house to be just too much and ended up moving with her best friend elsewhere._

 _She kept all but Azusa packed up and in her closet; Azusa was like her emotional rock. He kept her a float when nothing else could. On the night of her 21st birthday she was dared from Tina to kiss the doll, so she did and for pay back Arina had Tina do the same to the Tsubaki plush doll that she had found in Tina's room. After playing a few more games the two went to bed in their own rooms. When morning came neither one of them were ready for what they were going to wake up to. A male waited for them to wake up in different area's of the rooms. Azusa beside Arina and Tsubaki on Tina's office chair.A/n: I don't own anything but my idea and the two oc's that I have in this_


	2. Chapter 2

When Azusa found himself as himself once more instead of a plush doll he freaked out a bit, he had been used to the plush doll figuration that being himself once more, it felt...strange. He then realized he was lying beside the purple haired female that was responsible for freeing him of the curse that he was under. He didn't know how to explain to her that Fuuto had made a wish and it changed him and a few others into dolls.

He sat up as he slipped his shoes off before he frowned at the young girl who lied in the bed, he remembered all the times she cried herself to sleep with him in her arms. He remembered all the times she whispered to him that she wished he was real so he could comfort her. How he wished back then that he could help her throughout her troubling times. But he couldn't without her help. He couldn't do anything of that sort without her help, now he had to try to figure out the best way to talk to her without having her scream bloody murder that he was beside her.

He had a few years to really get to know her, he knew that she was lonely with the exception of Tina being her only friend. Tina had Tsubaki and when the two were around one another, they could communicate with one another strangely. Tsubaki had said a lot about the woman; Tina. Azusa knew that Tina would have to explain to Tsubaki her strange ways of being. But that was his problem not Azusa's...he had his own hands full with Arina.

He knew damn well she wasn't mentally stable and that everything always got to her, but she did have her moments when she was reasonable, he would just have to hope he would catch her on a moment that was a good reasonable one. His mind went to her as he saw her move only to see her eyes open. She reached for her glasses and she placed them on before she blinked a few times as she saw Azusa sitting beside her.

"Well this strange...Let me guess you were stuck as a plush doll huh?" Arina asked before she yawned

"Yes, I'm glad that you're thinking reasonably instead of freaking out."

"HOLLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP!" The two of them heard from Tina's room before Arina shook her head.

"Seems like Tina found my brother."Azusa said unamused

"Some-how I knew she'd freak out, she's had the crush from hell on the guy since we were pre-teens. She thought she was hiding it but I knew. That's why I handed her Tsubaki instead of you. Now I need to ask, being that plush doll...do you remember anything that happened?"

"Yes, I remember everything."

She looked down as she frowned. "I was afraid of that."

He moved closer to her and he pulled her into him. "Its alright, you had every right of acting how you did Arina, don't push yourself down like that." He said softly to her

She closed her eyes as she felt his arms around her, she didn't ever think she'd feel the way she did in his arms but knowing that she finally was around Azusa she feared the worst was just about to happen. Nothing good ever lasted with her.

"I'll try Azusa...I really will but I have no idea just how long this will last till something happens." She said sadly

He rubbed her back softly "It'll be just fine, just worry about getting yourself through everything you're going through now and worry about the future when it comes."

She nodded her head as she let out a deep sigh. "I probably should get up and see if Tina has done anything with that idiot elder brother of yours."

"That'll probably be a good idea. I'll go with you."

"Alright."

The two of them got up from the bed and Arina had to catch Azusa from falling. "Whoa! You alright?"

"Yeah, just I haven't walked in a long while. So...it's going to be difficult for me for a bit."

She nodded her head. "I get it, lean against me. I'll help you Azusa."


	3. Chapter 3

When Tsubaki was actually able to move and be himself once more he was on the floor by Tina's bed, he knew she didn't know he had fallen, but it didn't matter now. He was human again and if he ever saw Fuuto he'd make sure the little squirt knew not to mess with magic again. He still didn't really understand the female he saw asleep, he knew that she was totally different from the female he was given to; Arina. But beyond that he didn't know much of anything about her.

He would watch her from time to time just doing boring things, so he had no knowledge of how to go about being around Tina. He didn't know how to tell her about what he went through or if she'd even understand what he was going through. He only hoped that Azusa would be in a better shape than he was, he had to crawl to the stupid chair just to sit in it. His legs just wouldn't function correctly for some reason and because of it, it made things difficult.

He waited for her to wake up only to see her turn towards him as her eyes opened. She immediately sat up as she fell out of her bed in shock. "HOLLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP!"

Tsubaki covered his ears as he sighed out. "Calm yourself Tina, I'm like this because of you. Which thank you by the way. If you'd like to calm down an stop hyperventilating I can tell you about what is happening here."

"There's no way in damn hell you're the plush doll I've had beside me since I was thirteen!" She said shaking her head

"Well its true I am, please calm down Tina."

She got from the floor and sat on her bed with her arms crossed. "Okay Mr. Knowitall, tell me what you think you know about me."

"Well first off I wasn't given to you, I was given to your friend Tina who has my younger twin brother Azusa. Secondly you didn't give me back like you were supposed to. You kept me and gave Tina a replica of me. She didn't see the difference though...at least that's what I saw from being a doll. You didn't really show affection towards me around Arina, you would always hide yourself, as if you were scared of-" Tsubaki said before his mouth was covered by Tina's hand

"Alright, Alright. I get it...you're the doll...gosh." She said before she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "Arina might be scared of her mind right now."

"What because of her mental state? I know about that, at times Azusa and I can communicate with one another when we're around each other. He tells me a lot about Arina, she isn't everything you think she is you know."

"I know she hides a lot from me but I don't ask cause its her business not mine." Tina said before she went into her closet. "Today is really important for me, I'm going to my first job interview so you're going to have to stay here for a bit of time."

"I'm used to that, one thing that I do wonder though...what are you going to tell Arina about the two of us?"

"Us? Tch, as of now there is no us. You just so happen to be someone I fancied as a teenager."

"Yet you kept me out unlike the other dolls you have."

She was quiet as she picked out an outfit from her closet, she then left with it to the bathroom. She brushed her hair and teeth before she dressed herself in her clothes that she got out for herself. She didn't want to get hurt again, she didn't know if she could love someone else after her first and only relationship.

She fixed her clothes before she sighed and left her room, as she did she saw Tina walking out of her room with Azusa leaning against her. "Hey Ari, so he's human too."

"Mhm, let me guess Tsubaki is in your room still."

"Yeah, he kinda freaked me out."

"I heard that. You're gunna have to help Tsubaki out. They can't walk properly right now, they've been plush dolls for too long." Arina said with a small smile

"Alright, meet you in the living room?" Tina asked

"Mhm."


	4. Chapter 4

Tina watched how Arina acted around Azusa as they went past her to the living room. She then looked to the door to her room and felt herself cringe at the thought of getting so close to Tsubaki. But she couldn't reject what she had already told Arina, so she went to her room and placed her pajama clothes in her hamper before she went up to Tsubaki and held her hand out to him.

"You and I need to head to the living room. Apparently Tina wants to talk to the two of us, she's already there with your brother. So I'll be helping you to there but nothing else."

Tsubaki nodded his head and she helped him up before helping him walk to the living room, the entire time she whined and complained about how heavy he was. She wasn't used to doing things like carrying people around, she wasn't that strong it took all of her might to not fall to the ground and take Tsubaki down with her. Tina soon made her way to the living room and placed Tsubaki beside Azusa before she panted out a bit.

"Learn how to walk again and fast Tsubaki." She said before she looked around. "Where's Ari?"

"Arina went to answer the door, she hasn't come back from it yet obviously." Azusa said concerned

Tina nodded her head and went to the door to see an elder woman who had the same hair color as Arina and had pink eyes. "Ari who's this?"

"S-She's my mother...I don't know how she found me but.." Arina said as she looked to Tina sadly

Tina looked to the elder woman skeptically before she pulled Arina behind her and glared at her. "I don't care who you say you are, you aren't getting close to my bestie that easily! I've known her since pre-k and see her as my little sister! So you want anything you're going to have to go through me first!"

"I only wish to make up for placing her upon her father; I know he's gone and she's been alone for a long while. I can take her in and give her the life she's supposed to have." The elder woman said calmly

Tina scoffed. "If you wanted her in your life you should have that before you went and pushed her onto someone else, what you did was beyond cold. No mother should do that to their child! Now if you have nothing more to say leave now, neither one of us wants you here...isn't that right Ari?"

Arina nodded her head quietly; she had her life set. She had her best friend always protecting her and she had Azusa...who she knew at least liked her a little bit. Otherwise he wouldn't have acted so nice to her. She didn't need anything else in her life right now. The elder woman looked to Arina sadly.

"I will be in touch with you daughter." She said before she left

Tina then shut the door and she turned around to hug Arina. "Don't worry that crazy coot isn't getting you that easily! I am not losing you to an old bat who doesn't understand what you've gone through."

Arina hugged Tina back. "T-Thank you Tina...it really means a lot to me that you're like this."

"Of course...and I meant what I said to her. You are like a little sister to me so don't you dare ever forget that alright?"

"Mhm, I won't Tina."

The two of them then went to talk with the two males, Arina sat beside Azusa as Tina sat in a chair not far from them. She refused to sit beside Tsubaki. "So tell us boys just how the hell did you two manage to get yourselves into plush dolls like this?" Tina asked curiously

Azusa and Tsubaki looked to one another before Azusa spoke up first. "It all started up because of Fuuto."

"You're pain in the arse younger brother? Really? What the hell did he do?" Tina asked

"He had gone to this witch that was at a carnival that was near town, previous to it...well Tsubaki and him got into a really bad argument and I tried to stop them from arguing. But it didn't help any. Instead it only added on to how he had acted and well he got so pissed off he went off on his own. Tsubaki, Yusuke and I had to go find him only to see him asking the witch to make us be more tolerable." Azusa said sadly

Arina got up and sighed as she rubbed between her eyes. "He went to someone who messed with not only time magic but material magic as well. You can't get something for nothing; equivalent exchange must be done for it to work. Which means that as many of you that were turned to plush dolls, somewhere else something else happened to counteract it." Arina said in thought

"Ari...how do you know so much about this?" Tina asked

Arina looked to Tina. "Its because I've been hiding from you that I'm pagan. Its an earth magic based religion but spells can work if done right. Seeing that the two boys are now like this..it makes me wonder something else as well."

"What's that?" Tina asked

"I got a plush of Fuuto and Yusuke from my father months after getting the twins."

"That'll explain why I kept hearing Yusuke and Fuuto's voice. I tried to ignore it though." Azusa said in shock

"Wait...you heard their voices...just like you heard Tsubaki's?" Arina asked Azusa

"Yeah...I didn't think it really mattered much though."

"Well it kinda does. I'll be right back."

Arina rushed to her room and she went into a box and she went searching for Fuuto and Yusuke only to see them on the bottom of the box. She took them out and she placed the others back before she went into the living room with the two plush dolls. She threw Yusuke at Tina who caught him with one hand.

"You're not thinking about doing what I think you are...are you?" Tina asked as she cringed a bit

"Unless you rather bad shit happen here I suggest you stop your complaining. You can bitch out Fuuto when he's human again for this." Arina said unamused

Tina sighed. "You realize I don't like Yusuke."

"You realize I don't give a fuck, its the reaction to your lips hitting the dolls skin that changes the dolls to human not the fact that you have a fascination with the guy. Which you and I are going to need to talk about later between Tsubaki and you." Arina said with her arms crossed

"So...you're going to make them human too...don't you think just having us is enough?" Tsubaki asked

"If you want to go back to Ema and the rest of your family I need the two morons to be human again too. Otherwise it won't work." Arina said with a sigh

Tina looked down to Yusuke and she placed him on the coffee table. "Nope! Not gunna do it. nuh-ah...Forget about it Ari. You dared me to kiss Tsubaki but that doesn't mean that I'll willing kiss his younger brother."

"Wuss, to think you're the older one of us and you're scared of kissing a doll." Arina said before she kissed Fuuto before placing the doll on the chair. "Now I wait...if things go right in a few minutes he should be himself again."

Tina blinked her eyes. "I...I can't believe you just did that. You really want to make our lives hell don't you?"

"They won't be hell if you do as you're told. Unless you want Tsubaki to share your room with you Tina, I suggest you do something about Yusuke." Arina said with her arms crossed

Tina sighed and closed her eyes. "Fine..."

She kissed the doll and placed him beside Fuuto. "Happy?"

"Not really but I'll live. Now on to you two...Azusa and Tsubaki you two pretty much are immobilized and I know that Tina isn't that strong and can't really carry much of anything. So you two are going to need to practice walking around this place before I can allow the two of you to leave the house. Since this place is in my name not Tina's." Arina said as she looked to the twins

"That's fine, so what is going to happen in the mean time?" Tsubaki asked curiously

"I'm going to make breakfast and Tina needs to get her resume ready for her interview today in a few hours." Arina said before she went to the kitchen

When she did Tina crossed her arms. "Something has changed Ari...She'd never be like this on a normal basis.."

"I know she isn't always like this, she doesn't usual swear either. So what to do?" Azusa asked curiously

"I don't know...I think it has to do with her mother showing up out of nowhere." Tina said sadly before she sighed

"Her mother?" Azusa asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, I don't know how much about her life you know Azusa...but she only lived with her father for most of her life. What she was told from her father was she was pushed on to her father since her mother didn't want the child since she looked like him a bit. Her mother never loved her father and well...for years the two never spoke. But the person at the door...that was her mother, since her father is gone her mother thinks that its all right to go and contact Ari. She's an adult now she doesn't need her mother coming out of nowhere trying to control her life." Tina said softly

Neither male knew what to say, at that time Arina came out and she looked to Tina. "Tina I need your help, I can't reach the pan on the high shelf."

"Alright, I'm coming Ari." Tina said as she got up

Tina went to the kitchen to help Arina out, as she did both Fuuto and Yusuke turned human and fell out of the chair.


	5. Chapter 5

In the kitchen Tina got the pan for Arina before she went to leave only to have Arina hold her wrist and glare at her friend. "Why do you lie to me about you not liking Tsubaki? I know you didn't give me back MY plush doll of Tsubaki I placed a sticker on Tsubaki's butt which wore off. I know damn well you lied through your teeth, I've been waiting for you to come out clean about it but you haven't. Is it really that bad for you to tell me that you like the guy? I know you hate the fact that Richard messed you over but that doesn't mean you gotta go and lie to me. Are we or aren't we friends Tina?"

Tina looked to her friend sadly before she sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry...I just didn't want you to think that I was lame for doing so."

"Lame? Bish I've always had my heart and eyes set on Azusa. What makes you think I'd EVER call you lame for liking his brother?"

Tina looked down sadly. "I guess I just don't like being judged."

"You aren't going to get judged by me."

Tina looked up at Arina and smiled sadly. "Alright, thank you."

She nodded her head and Tina was allowed to leave. When she did she saw that it was very quiet between the four males. "ARI! WE HAVE A PROBLEM HERE!" Tina yelled

"If its Fuuto and Yusuke you take care of it, I'm busy!" Arina yelled back

"Damn you for being a good cook." Tina mumbled before she sighed. "Alright boys I can just feel the tension here what the hell happened?"

"Fuuto flipped out about being a plush doll." Azusa said with a sigh

Tina glared at Fuuto. "Suck it up pop star you're stuck here and there's nothing I can do about it. All ya'll are stuck here till my bestie can take you all back."

Arina then came out and she was wearing an apron as she placed her hand on her hip. "So breakfast is done How many of you can walk on your own?"

"Fuuto and I can walk on our own." Yusuke said with a smile

"Odd, but alright head to the next room please." Arina said with a small smile

Azusa knew that it was fake but said nothing as the two males left with Tina. Arina was going to stop Tina but she knew that someone had to watch over Fuuto and Yusuke and let her go. Arina stood in front of the two elder males and she held out her hands to them. They both held her hand and she pulled them up as they leaned against her, she tried not to wince at the amount of pain she was in from the weight. She helped the twins to the table as she pulled out the chairs for them, she then sat down herself as she sighed out tiredly. Tina looked to her sadly.

"Are you sure you want to work today Ari? You look hella tired." Tina asked worried

"I'm fine...I am just not use to this. Just eat you have an hour and a half before your interview." Arina said calmly

Tina nodded her head quietly before she ate her breakfast, tina then got her things ready to leave out before she shoo'd her friend out of the kitchen as she finished the dishes. Arina shook her head before she went to get herself ready for work before she left out. She was worried the entire time she worked about the four males being there on their own. With Tina she went to her interview and she took the four males with her and kept them in the car to wait so they weren't wrecking the house while Arina was gone. She got out of her interview a half hour later before she went to her car, she placed her binder to the side before Tsubaki spoke up.

"So how did it go?"

"Good, I have to wait now. So while Ari is working why don't we head out for a bit. How does going to a tea shop sound?"

None of them objected the idea and Tina was thankful for it. She drove to the tea shop that Arina worked at before she helped Azusa and Tsubaki out before the five of them walked in and Arina was the one who seated them. She said nothing about it all until she finished placing down the menu's.

"Would someone mind telling me why the five of you are here?" She asked

"It was Tina's idea. None of us knew where you worked Arina." Azusa said honestly

She nodded her head. "Well you lot are my last customers for the day so what do the lot of you want?"

Tina was the first to speak up. "I'll have a Lemon-ginger tea with a bannana muffin."

She wrote down the order before looking to the males. She sighed and she closed her eyes before she retorted everything that was on the menu, she forgot that the males couldn't really read english so she had to keep that in mind for anything she did with Azusa and the others. Once she opened her eyes she got an order from the others she wrote it all down before she left out. Azusa looked directly to Tina who sat across from him.

"You knew she worked here didn't you?" Azusa asked

"Yes, I thought you might wanna know what your future girlfriend does." Tina said teasing him

"Future girlfriend? What makes you think I'd end up with her?" Azusa asked

Tina gave him the glare from hell. "If you don't at least tell her what you feel about her sooner or later you're going to have to explain to her your strange ways of acting around her. Let her know flat out that you don't love her like she does you. I will be as honest as I have ever been with any guy with you, you fuck with her hard core and I'll make sure that you can't see at all. I don't fucking care about your other brothers. They even try to step in and I'll kick the shit out of them for standing beside a bastard like you who'd hurt my best friend so damn much."

Azusa looked to her some-what scared at the others were very scared to hear what they had from Tina. Little to their knowledge Arina already over heard it all and she was already heart broken, she refused to show it as she cleared of tables. Once their orders were done she placed them down without a word before she left their table giving them a fake smile in the process. She then went to the back where she placed her tray away and she went to clean the tables she cleared off, after she was done she saw that the others were done and she took care of their dishes before cleaning the table as Tina paid for everything only for the cashier to say that it was already paid for.

Tina looked to Arina who was finishing up cleaning. "Again with this shit Ari? You can't keep being so nice."

"Shut up and leave already. I'll be home soon I got a few more things to do before heading back." She said before she went to the back

Tina was taken back by her voice and frowned at her best friend. She never acted that way towards her before. "Ari...what's going on with you?"

She motioned for the guys to follow her and with them behind her she helped Azusa and Tsubaki in before she looked at the small tea shop. "Something is really eating at her and I don't know what."

"Maybe she heard you and Azusa talking. You two were talking pretty loud." Yusuke said

Tina looked back to him. "Maybe...I hope not. I don't want her little heart to be broken so soon."

"What can't she handle a simple rejection?" Fuuto asked

"Its not that, if she gets too depressed she'll..." Tina said sadly before she shook her head

"You think she'll go that far?" Azusa asked, knowing exactly what Tina WASN'T Saying

"I saw that look in her eyes, she might I don't want that to happen. I have to be sure she's alright. Stay put all four of you." She said before she bolted out of the car and she went back inside and asked about Arina only to hear that she just clocked out and left from the back.

She left the shop and slipped to the back only to see her best friend with her pocket knife in her hand. She swore she saw Arina throw the knife out years ago. But seeing it back in her hand it made her frighten for her friend. "ARI DON'T DO IT!"


	6. Chapter 6

Arina looked to her friend sadly before she closed her eyes and she stabbed herself in her chest making her fall over to the side. Tina teared up as she saw her best friend stab herself in front of her, she rushed up to her and she pulled the blade out of her friend's chest. She called 911 to help her friend out as she took her jacket off to stop the bleeding as she tried to keep her friend awake through her tears.

As the ambulance got there she said her farewell to her friend before she rushed to her car as she shakily went to start the car up which confused the four males who had no idea what was going on. "What's going on Tina?" Tsubaki asked

"Ari stabbed herself with her pocket knife, She looked directly at me too...She's in an ambulance going to the hospital but I couldn't let the lot of you alone. We're all going there and Azusa if she survives this you aren't getting anywhere near her. I don't want her to ever harm herself cause of one damn person. I don't fucking care if she liked you or not, this is fucking bull shit!" Tina said with mixed emotions as she drove anxiously

Her nerves jumped from place to place within her body as she tapped her fingers against the sides of the steering wheel as she got to the hospital. She saw as she got there the amubulance just got there and she parked the car before she bolted out of the car. She went to her friend's side and she held her hand.

"I'm here Ari, don't you dare give up because of someone else. I'm never giving up on you so never give up on me...please?"

"Maybe lets see where this takes me." She said weakly

She was then taken inside and Tina teared up as she clenched her hands tightly. She wasn't going to get Violent with anyone until she knew what was going to happen to her best friend. She sat in the waiting room with the four boys nervously, she couldn't sit down as her nerves were getting the best of her. She hated how things took forever to deal with. She stopped pacing after a few hours when she saw her doctor come out.

"How's Arina?" Tina asked concerned and worried

"Arina is well, luckily that blade didn't go too far within her. But she'll be here for a while for therapy, she isn't all that stable mentally wise but she is awake and well enough to talk to people one by one." The doctor said before he gave Tina her room number.

She went to the room with Azusa whom she dragged there by his ear. She had him knock on the door before she had him go in by pushing him in. When Azusa went in he saw that she wouldn't even look at him let alone smile anymore.

"What are you doing here?"

"Tina pushed me in here."

"Figures, she wants you to fix your mistake...but it was mine for falling for an asshole like you. I swear I constantly hurt myself...I don't expect anything out of you. So leave and when you go back to Tina's and I's place you are to never step foot into my room" She said coldly

Azusa didn't like how she wouldn't even look at him, instead she looked at the setting sun. He went up to her and placed his hand over hers only to have her instantly pull it away and slip her hands under the blanket. "Why don't you just leave already. I don't have anything more to tell you."

"I've barely said anything to you and you deserve to know the truth about why I said what I did."

She scoffed. "I don't fucking care LEAVE!"

He knew he would have to try at a different time to get her to see that he did love her...but he didn't want them to be just girlfriend and boyfriend. But she was being stubborn so he would have to try a different way to get to her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

That night after both Azusa and Tina spoke with Arina Tina took the lot of them home, she felt bad for not having to help her friend out and she was very quiet the drive home. When she got home she helped the twins out and she unlocked the door before she went to make dinner. She wasn't the best at cooking but she could cook.

As she did Fuuto spoke with Azusa alone as Yusuke and Tsubaki helped out where they could with Tina. "Dude you don't look that well, what happened with you?"

"Arina thinks that I don't love her." Azusa said with a sigh

Fuuto turned his phone on and he had it so he was recording his brother as he spoke with him. "Well you did out right said that you would date the girl."

"That's not what I meant by that! She thought that to and hurt me to know that I was an idiot to think that she'd understand just how much she means to me. I don't want us to just be standard Girlfriend and boyfriend."

Fuuto was quiet for a moment before he looked to his brother shocked. "Wait...are you saying you'd actually want to marry her?"

"Yeah, I know enough about her to love her in that type of way and I guess..I guess the way that I spoke gave off that I didn't love her at all. Which isn't true." Azusa said before he took his glasses off and began to cry a bit.

He had messed up with Arina and he didn't know how to fix his problem. Fuuto stopped the recording and he went beside his brother to comfort him the best that he could.

"Hey maybe soon she'll stop being stubborn and see things the way that you do. You just gotta be open minded that's all."

"Yeah right she's never going to want anything to do with me."

"We'll see about that."


	8. Chapter 8

That night when people went to sleep Azusa couldn't, he felt too much regret. It wasn't until he heard his phone go off that his mind got off of being on Arina.

Arina: Hey...This is Arina. Fuuto got my number from Tina and he gave me yours. He sent me something earlier and well..I owe you an apology.

Azusa's eyes widen as he saw the text. He didn't know how to respond to it, his heart was beating rapidly within his chest.

Azusa: I'm not talking to you like this.

He then got a call from her he answered it as he spoke softly, he knew that the other four in the house were asleep already.

"Azusa...I-I'm so sorry." Arina said in tears

"There's no need for you to cry so much. It's alright...what did my brother show you?"

She sniffled a bit as she tried to speak. "H-He showed me this video that he took of him talking to you before you broke down crying on the couch. I-I'm so sorry for going to conclusion so quickly! I-I really didn't think you'd think of me in that way and...and if that's what you want then...Then I'm more than okay with it. I-I'd love to be with you for that long."

"Do you still think it'd be possible with you placing my brother's and I back?" He asked

"Mhm as long as Tsubaki and Tina are together it should be no problem."

Azusa chuckled a bit. "They haven't been able to keep their hands from each other since after dinner."

"So...she's opening herself up again...Good. Tomorrow...come here please?"

"Sure thing. For now you need your rest."

"I can't...I am not around you Azusa."

He sighed but smiled a little. "You'll be fine sleeping without me for one night."

"It won't be just for one night...I'm gunna be here for a week."

"Its not going to be the end of the world. You'll be just fine. "

"As long as we talk like this...Yes I will be." She said contently "I love you Azusa."

His heart quickened in his chest as he heard those four words from her. "I love you too Arina."

"You can call me Ari." She said with a giggle

"And I don't mind you calling me that weird nickname you gave me when I was a plush doll."

She whined in embarrassment as he chuckled.

"Didn't think I'd remember that did you?"

"No...Azu."

"Now was that so hard?"

"N-No..."

"Sleep Ari, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mhm that you will."

They hung up and Azusa sighed contently as he smiled, he finally was able to make things right with Arina and he'd have to thank Fuuto for doing what he had so sneakily even though he didn't like that Arina saw him so weak. The next day he woke up from the couch due to the fact that he heard Tsubaki and Tina in her room. Azusa sat up as he placed his glasses on, he saw that Yusuke and Fuuto were both up.

"Finally you woke up...took you long enough. They won't listen to us. Can you do something about that." Fuuto said pointing to Tina's door.

"Yeah hold on." He said before he text Arina

Azusa: Ari think you can call your friend Tina to remind her of the people that are in the next room please?

Arina: ._. oh god she's sleeping with him isn't she?

Azusa: Very loudly...yes.

Arina: XD GOT IT! I SHALL BE A TROLL NOW!

Soon the sounds stopped and Tina got out of her room wearing a robe as she glared at the three males.

"Which one of you messaged Ari?!"

"Does it matter, you're the host for us. Act like it since your friend is in the hospital." Fuuto said unamused

"Speaking of which didn't she say she wanted to see you today?" Azusa asked

Tina glared at the two males before she scoffed and went back to her room. She placed music on loudly and the three males looked to one another. "I think we should just go see her ourselves. Its not that bad of a walk." Azusa said with a shrug

"Think you're up for it?" Fuuto asked

"Yeah I'm fine...and thank you for what you did yesterday. Before I fell asleep last night I talked with Arina."

Fuuto smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah sure. I don't like seeing one of you sobbing over a girl for a stupid reason."

"C'mon lets go before things get worse." Yusuke said as he began to cringe a bit

The three of them left after placing their shoes on. Once they got there they saw that Arina was signing herself out. She then went up to them and smiled at the three of them. "Lets go boys. Since you three came to see me I will treat the three of you to a late brunch. Knowing my dear sex deprived friend she probably flipped crap then went back to her room. So it'll be the four of us for a bit guys."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Fuuto asked curiously

"Yuppers! The doctors said that I was fine." She said with a smile

She then had them walk with her to where her car was parked and she drove them to a place not far from it where she explained the menu to the lot of them. Afterwards she ordered for all of them, she then talked to all of them since she wanted to get to know all of them on her day off. She then paid for their food once they were done eating and she drove them back home as she heard the music playing. She got a large water gun that was under the sink before she filled it up.

She then went to her friends' room as the three males looked to her strangely as she smiled at them. "This is who I really am get over it."

She then busted down the door before she leaned against the door as she sprayed the water gun at the two of them getting loud squeals from Tina as well as her swearing.

"ARINA GET THAT FUCKING THING OUT OF HERE! ARE YOU FUCKING FOR REAL RIGHT NOW! STOP IT YOU MEANIE!" She yelled squealing.

"Meet me in the living room in five or I come back in with more than just this." Arina said seriously before she slammed the door shut. She placed the gun back and she sighed as she fixed her hair.

"Damn you're brutal." Yusuke commented


	9. Chapter 9

Arina only smiled a little at him before she went to the living room where she waited for Tina only to see her come out of her room three minutes later wearing clothing. She looked unamused as she sat in her chair looking directly at Arina who was sitting on the couch with Fuuto and Azusa on either side of her.

"Arina I don't know why you did what you did but that was beyond mean and cold!"

Arina said nothing as she just crossed her arms, she wanted her friend to think about the things before she said anything. Which soon Tina's eyes widen.

"W-Wait. W-Why aren't you in the hospital?!"

"Took you long enough to figure that out." Fuuto commented shaking his head

"Shut up Fuuto! I'm talking to her not you!" Tina said as she got up

"She isn't going to talk to you, she already told Azusa, Yusuke and I that she wasn't going to say anything to you after how badly you treated the three of us." Fuuto said with a shrug

Tina's eyes went immediately on to Arina as she frowned. "W-Why won't you speak to me?"

"You really are going to ask her that? You slept with our elder brother with us in the house...and the two of you were REALLY REALLY Loud." Yusuke said as he was leaned up against the back of the couch behind where Arina sat "You also ignored the fact that you were supposed to go to the hospital to see her today just for him."

"Arina only wanted you to be there for her, but you wouldn't even spare a minute for her. Hence how she got your attention. She already told us all that since you want to spend so much time with Tsubaki that she's going to be taking Fuuto, Yusuke and I elsewhere until you can get yourself together." Azusa said as he placed his hand on Arina's hand

Tina saw his action and glared at him. "What did I tell you about being around her like that?!"

Arina tapped on Fuuto's shoulder and whispered to him before he looked to her and nodded his head. "Okay I'll tell her." He said before he looked to Tina. "Arina told me to tell you that what happened yesterday was her being over emotional without talking with Azusa. If she would have talked wit him she wouldn't have hurt herself. She also told me to tell you that if you don't want her telling you how be around Tsubaki then don't tell her how to be around Azusa."

Tina sat down sadly as she looked to Arina. "Ari...I just want to protect you. Is it so bad for me to do that?"

Arina got up and she left the house with her keys, fuuto and Yusuke both followed after her as Azusa got up he looked to Tina seriously. "Just because you are protective of her doesn't mean that you have to control who she does or doesn't be around. Arina already forgave me for my misspoken words. I only hope you can learn to accept that she is actually with someone who actually loves her a lot more than anything else."

He then left as he did Tsubaki came out only to see Tina crying in her hands. Tsubaki went up to her and bent down to her level. "What's the matter Tina?"

"A-Ari...S-She left with your younger brothers. I don't know where she went but she wouldn't even talk one word to me. I don't know what I did wrong."

Tsubaki wiped her tears from her face before he kissed her softly on the lips. "Don't worry about her alright? Just worry about hearing from that guy who interviewed you. Once you get enough saved up you can live on your own."

"I won't be alone...I-I'll have you with me." She said sniffling a bit as she smiled at him.

"That you will, I won't ever go anywhere without you. But one thing that gets me is that Fuuto and Yusuke didn't get immobilized like Azusa and I did. "

"I don't know why that's a thing but we can't ask Arina since she isn't even talking with me." Tina said sadly as she looked down at her hands. "So what if I didn't go to the hospital with her...its not like she needs me around her twenty-four seven or anything."

"Maybe it was because you had told her you would that mattered to her?"

Tina was silent for a bit before she face-palmed herself. "Shit...no its not it. Ari is scared of hospitals, ever since she was a little kid she has always been afraid of hospitals since she spent most of her younger years in one because of certain things wrong with her. I was her only friend since I was in her classes and I would go there to talk to her as well as give her the work she'd miss. Her and I...once we really became friends. We made a promise to one another, that if one of us gets placed in the hospital that the other would always be there every day to be there with them."

"Why would she promise something like that if she's afraid of hospitals?"

"I asked her that too and she only smiled at me before saying 'you're my only friend I'd do anything to make sure you'd say beside me. Even if it means going through one of my biggest fears for it. My friends would always come before myself and my own fears'. Hearing her say that...It...It made me realize just how lucky I was to have her as my friend."

Tsubaki pulled her up and hugged her tightly which made her hug him back. "Tsubaki what am I going to do? I don't want to lose the friendship that I had with her for over twenty years."

"Text her, send her a message letting her know that you still care for her that you are really sorry for what you've done." He said as he looked down at her.

She nodded her head as she slipped herself from him. She then got her phone out before she texted Arina.

Tina: Ari, I know you aren't going to talk to me so just read this and hopefully change your mind...please? I am really sorry for not being there for you. I was so into my own life I forgot about our promise. I know that I am stupid for what I've done and I deserve to be shunned by you and all. But I don't want to lose the friendship that we have. Please, can't you forgive me this once?

Tina: I know its probably too late for me to ask for forgiveness from you but I am going to try with all of my heart to get my best friend back. Please once you're done reading these please text me, call me...something PLEASE! I worry about you a lot.

She then looked to Tsubaki with a sad smile. "Alright I sent it...now I have to wait."

With Arina she was talking with her mother as she had her phone off, she was breaking down against her mother as she realized that her mother only wanted to apologize and be forgiven by Arina. Which she did forgive her mother, she had a legit reason to not be around her...she had been watched and didn't want to place Arina in danger. She knew damn well that her mother was only thinking about the best for her and forgave her as she had been talking with her mother the three males were watching TV in the next room.

After talking with her mother she turned her phone on as she sat on the back patio only to see the messages from Tina. She rolled her eyes and deleted them after reading them. She wanted nothing to do with Tina after what she had gone through, Tina broke her promise to Arina. Arina couldn't forgive Tina as easily as she forgave her mother. Her mother had her reasons for not being in her life. Tina was blinded by the lust of an animated male, it was going to take more than just some text to make Arina want to talk to Tina again.

After a bit of time Arina saw Azusa sit beside her and he placed his arm around her. "Ari are you going to be alright."

She shook her head before she leaned against his chest. "Tina texted me just for me to forgive the stupid crap she has done. I can't forgive her as easily as I forgave you or my mother. I just...I just want her to own up to her mistakes and talk to me face to face but knowing her it isn't ever going to happen."


	10. Chapter 10

That night Arina couldn't sleep, she couldn't stop thinking about how her mother had reacted to her being engaged to Azusa.

 _"Mother, there's something you need to know about the guys that I brought with me. I'm engaged to one of them." Arina said shyly_

 _"What? Already you found your one and only?! Which one are you with my dear?"_

 _Arina pointed to Azusa and her mother placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "He's the one you wish to be with my dear?"_

 _She nodded her head. "Yes."_

 _"Well, I don't personally know him. I won't approve of him until I see just what he's like around you and when I talk to him personally."_

 _Arina sighed as she nodded her head once more. Later that night Arina saw Azusa talking with her mother and leaned against the wall just to overhear their conversation._

 _"...don't hurt her." Her mother said seriously_

 _"I'd never harm your daughter, she really means everything to me. I only hope that I can bring her a bit of happiness in her dark life. I know a lot about her that no one does." Azusa said calmly but seriously_

 _"So you realize that if she ever gets pregnant that she's going to need to get a C-section."_

 _"I know."_

 _She heard her mother sigh before she spoke once more. "Alright then, I approve of you with my daughter. But you better not hurt her precious little heart."_

 _"I'd never do that."_

Arina stared up at the ceiling as she felt Azusa's arm around her. She looked to him and sadly smiled; she knew him being there was only temporary. She knew that the reason he and Tsubaki couldn't move like Fuuto and Yusuke could was because the kiss that Tina and her gave Azusa and Tsubaki was a kiss of love, not just a simple kiss with no emotion behind it. It bound the two males to the females which she knew made Tina feel sexually connected to Tsubaki.

She hadn't ever been that way ever in her life, so she didn't feel that way towards Azusa even though she really wanted to know what it would be like. She didn't dare, she had to figure out a way to get them back to their own world. She moved herself closer to him and brushed her hand against the side of his face softly.

As much as she adored Azusa, he didn't belong there with her. She slid her hand down to his chest and nuzzled herself against him as she held on to his shirt slightly tightly. She really had no idea what to do, she had conflicting emotions going through her body and she had to figure out just what to do before it was too late to do anything.

She fell asleep with tears in her eyes, when the afternoon came around Arina was woken up by Fuuto. She placed her glasses on before she saw why he woke her up for. He had a piece of paper that had a carnival's information on it.

"This is the carnival that came to Japan before! We have to go to this carnival to see if the witch is still there!" Fuuto said seriously

She yawned as she looked to him tiredly. "You realize I can barely comprehend anything right now...can this wait till after I have my morning tea?"

Fuuto sighed. "Fine, but this is really important."

"Yeah yeah...I'll be out in a moment." She said tiredly

He got up and she looked beside her to see that Azusa wasn't there, which upset her since she wanted to snuggle with him, but she lazily got out of bed and she dressed herself. She then left the room before she went to get herself a cup of tea, as she did Azusa went up to her and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Morning beautiful."

Arina blushed as she looked up at him. "H-Hey Azusa.."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Mhm, just a bit tired that's all. Fuuto woke me up for some odd reason." She said before she yawned out.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ahn, you're talking about the paper of the carnival, he flipped out when we went for a walk earlier. I'm not surprised he told you about it. Let me guess he wants you to take him there?"

"I don't know I haven't talked to him yet." Arina said as she held her cup of tea in her hands

"Well lets go see together." Azusa said with a small smile

She nodded her head and walked with him to the dining room where Fuuto was waiting for the two of them. After she sat down she was slid the paper again. She fixed her glasses once more, she looked down at the paper and sighed.

"So this is a carnival. Are you absolutely sure that this is the specific one that you went to before Fuuto?" Arina asked

"Yeah I'm sure of it. I have proof!" He said before he got into his pocket and showed a ticket from it.

She looked at the ticket then the paper once more. She took her glasses off before rubbing between her eyes. "Fine, what do you want me to do about this?"

"Take me there so I can see if the witch is there still. If she is she can take us back!"

Arina placed her glasses back on before she sighed. "Alright, but if that's so I need to contact Tsubaki and Tina."

"No need I told Tsubaki where to meet us and Tina will be there with him." Fuuto said with a smile

"Well that's one thing I don't need to do, what time did you tell him to meet you?"

"Four, so you'd have time to find where this place is." Fuuto said with a smile

"I know where this is, I've lived here all my life. Till then we can go there and have a bit of fun before searching for the damn woman who took you guys here."

Fuuto bolted out and got yusuke as Azusa held her hand tightly. "Are you sure you want this to happen? What about us?"

"We don't know if that witch is there or not, so this is all skeptical talk here. I don't even know if you guys can go back or not." Arina said as she leaned against his arm

"Lets hope not, I don't want to lose you Arina." He said before he kissed her on the lips

She kissed him back as she kept her emotions hidden. After she finished her tea she got her shoes on and took the lot of them out. She saw that Tina and Tsubaki got there early and told the guys they were looking for the two of them only to see the couple playing a game. Afterwards Tsubaki saw the lot of them and tackled Azusa into a hug happily.

Azusa kept his ground as he hugged Tsubaki back, they then talked for a bit as Tina and Arina refused to look at one another. Fuuto grabbed Arina's hand as he saw the witch walking around.

"c'mon Arina! I see the woman who changed all of us!" Fuuto said dragging her by the wrist

She had no other choice but to follow him, she kept up with him as the others followed slowly behind them. Once they got to a black and gold tent Fuuto went to confront the witch who sat in front of a crystal ball.

"You're the woman who changed my brother's and I! Why did you take us here?!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The witch said seriously

Arina sighed and pulled Fuuto back before she got a dollar out of her pocket. "Talk now or I'll call you a fraud. I know what it takes to be a true witch." Arina said seriously

The witch sighed and closed her gold eyes as she placed her hands together. "So I've been caught. So what if I did place a few people here, is it what you wanted?"

"NO! I wanted to be away from these idiots not be stuck somewhere strange with them!" Fuuto said annoyed

"Take us back, we don't belong here." Yusuke said seriously with his arms crossed

"If I do that nothing will be as it was before."

"None of us care about that, just send us back." Yusuke said with a sigh

Arina went up to Azusa and kissed him one last time as she heard the female chant. After that a bright light could be seen and the boys were all back in their own country and the two girls weren't anywhere to be seen.


	12. Chapter 12

Fuuto and Yusuke were both happy to be back to the life they knew, Tsubaki and Azusa on the other hand...they weren't. Neither one of them gave up on looking for Arina and Tina, but as day turned to night they were slowly giving up on the fact that the girls weren't there until they got home. Tsubaki and Azusa were in defeat about it all, they didn't understand why neither girls were around.

It didn't make any sense to them, neither of them wanted to believe that they had left the females behind broken hearted. The woman said that things wouldn't be the same, so what changed other than the fact that they were both very miserable? When they woke up the next day and went down to eat they saw someone they weren't expecting to see since they both gave up on seeing the females.

"A-Arina?!" Azusa and Tsubaki said in shock

She gave them both a shy smile. "Hello boys. Sleep well?"

Neither of them said anything, they were in too much shock, Azusa went up to her and he cupped her face before he kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back happily before looking him dead in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for startling you, that witch is horrible." Arina said sadly

"Where's Tina, she did come here with you right?" Tsubaki asked

Arina looked down with a frown. "Sorry but no, the reason it took me so long to get here was cause we were being judged on what had happened while you lot were around us. It was a test for the two of us, one of magical belief the other of more physical belief. Tina not only lied to me but she broke her promise to me and never cared for anything but you since you were human. She had an obsession that wasn't healthy. So not only did she lose you, she lost me as well. If she wasn't so brain dead she would be here as well."

"What about all the things you've done to hurt her?! You're just as bad as a friend than her." Tsubaki said upset

Arina scoffed. "I am nothing like Tina!" Arina said as she got up and glared at Tsubaki "I go back on my promises, I don't hide and lie to those around me! I certainly haven't slept with anyone and get obsessed with that one person and ignore those around me! She has and she's paying for it. I've ALWAYS been considerate of Tina and anyone around me! Don't you dare go and group me with her just because I was her friend! I stayed beside her through all of her damn break ups as she did whatever she could to keep any guy I thought was attractive from me! The only one that she didn't dare get away with getting away from me was Azusa because she already had you as a damn toy."

Tsubaki looked to her sadly. "But I loved her."

"That's all nice and well but she never truly loved you, honestly she used you. Not even a day with you and she slept with you. That wasn't love that was lust so she could toss you away when she got board of you. Why else did she place you in a box for years? She didn't want you to see the horrible things she had done." Arina said with a sigh

Tsubaki was stunned to hear what he had from Arina. "I-Is that why you acted so cold to her?"

"Yes, she was being cold and heartless to a man who was devoted to her. I found it sickening, now she's going to pay for it by not having you or me around" She said with a nod

He frowned even more before he sighed "Alright, I guess you had a point. I'm sorry."

"Its fine, you didn't know. But now that you are informed its best if you go and reevaluate what type of girl you want to be around Tsubaki." She said with a weak smile

He nodded his head before he went to go eat his breakfast, Azusa then pulled her into him as he hugged her tightly closing his eyes. "I'm so glad that you're here, I was so afraid that I'd never see you again."

"I was afraid of that too, but me being how I was worked out in the end. But I'm stuck here now, think you can handle little oh me here?"

He pulled her on to his lap before he kissed her on the lips. "Of course I can."


	13. Chapter 13

Tina couldn't believe what was happening to her, first she had no way of saying goodbye to the man that she loved and now she was friendless as well. She didn't understand why everything could have been taken away from her so quickly it upset her and made her reevaluate her life more than a little bit. She glared at the witch when she woke up and slammed her hands on the table.

"Where is Tsubaki and Arina?!"

"Where they belong away from you." The witch said with a sigh

"YOU BITCH BRING THEM BACK HERE NOW!" Tina growled angered

"Spoiled brats never get what they wish, nothing you say will make me want to bring them here. You must first learn your lesson."

"learn my lesson what the fuck are you going off about?! My life was FINE before you ruined everything! I had the perfect man beside me and I had a great friend beside me! But you took both of them away from me!"

The witch sighed as she shuffled her tarot cards. "No it was not, you were just using that boy to get what you want; a daughter or son, which you cannot have due to medical issues within your genes. Your 'best friend' so to speak wasn't on speaking terms with you. The tension between the two of you was a very thick stone wall which you had created all on your own with your movements and choices. From choosing that male over your wounded friend to a simple text instead of showing up in person. All of these things led to your solitude as of now, I have done nothing more than bring peace and love into the one person who deserved it the most."

"Peace and love? Are you fucking kidding me? Arina can't love anyone! She is as apathetic as they come!"

"That's what you know my dear, she hides what she feels around you. The past has done a number on her, from the friendship she shared with you from the many males you stole attention from. You have made her suffer more than anyone in this entire planet. I assure you that nothing will ever bring either one of them back."

"Then what do I do to go where she is?" Tina said sternly

The witch stopped shuffling her cards and placed them down before she looked up at Tina. "You must show me and the gods above that you are selfless."

"And how do you expect I do that?"

Tina was slowly starting to feel unamused by the woman before her. She just wanted to see Tsubaki and Arina, that's all. She had to be sure that Arina didn't steal Tsubaki from her. The witch chuckled and leaned against the table. "Work for me for the rest of the carnivals time here, you do that and I assure you that I can make it that you're going to be around the one you wish."

Tina immediately nodded her head. "Alright, what do I have to do?"

The witch smiled as she stood up, she took Tina into the back and told her what to dress into before giving her a schedule to go by. Tina didn't understand half of the things she had to do but she wanted to do whatever it took to get to where Tsubaki was.

It was an entire week that she was there doing the same thing over and over again, she was very verse in the things she did; one time she saw the witch looking into a crystal ball where she saw the witch looking at Tsubaki, Azusa and Arina. It seemed like Tsubaki was trying to keep Arina and Azusa together due to Azusa being conflicted between her best friend and some other girl.

Tina was pissed off that she was separated from Arina, she knew what type of guy that should be with Arina and Azusa's type wasn't it. Tina was more motivated to get to Tsubaki than ever seeing just what Azusa had been doing to her best friend. She worked faster and harder than usual.


	14. Chapter 14

Arina knew from after a month of her being around Tsubaki, Azusa and the rest of the Asahina brother's that there was something wrong with Azusa. Since Tsubaki and him were so close she went to talk to him about what she hoped was just her thinking too much.

She knocked on his bed room door only to see him there with a smile on his face. "What's up Ari?"

Arina pushed up her glasses as she looked up at him sadly. "I need to talk to you...I feel...I feel as if something is wrong between Azusa and I but I don't know if I should talk to him about it or not."

He sighed as his smile left his face. "I wondered when you'd come to me about this, c'mon in. We can talk." He said as he opened his door more.

She nodded her head and thanked him before she walked into the messy room. She sat down at the desk chair as he sat on his bed. "So...What exactly is going on?"

"Azusa has been cheating on you with a female voice actor we've been working with, I told him to knock it off but he won't listen to me. I assure you that I'm not lying to you and that whatever you're feeling is real Arina, you have every reason to feel as sadden as you have. What I would do if I were you...find a way to get back home. If he cannot love you and stay true to you he shouldn't even have you around him." Tsubaki said sadly

Arina tried to hold back the tears that threatened to leave her eyes. She held the end of her skirt as she looked down at her socks. "I already know how to get home...But I didn't say anything cause I thought that Azusa loved me enough for me not to use it."

"Really how long did it take you to find that out?"

"N-Not long. But thank you Tsubaki, you really are a great friend. Since you're the only one that I know will miss me here you're the only one I want to know that knows about it alright?"

He got up as did she before she hugged him. "Farewell Tsubaki, do take care." She said softly

"Bye Arina, take care of yourself and Tina alright?"

"Mhm will do." She said before she left.

As she left the house she saw Azusa walking in. "Oh hey Arina, going out?"

"Mhm, I need a bit of time to myself. I have things to think over." She said before she walked passed him.

He frowned as he saw her past him, he didn't know what to tell her about what he had done. But it made him feel bad for doing so to begin with. He went inside only to see Yusuke, Fuuto and Tsubaki waiting for him in the living room.

"What's going on here?" Azusa asked

"Arina's leaving for good, she just told Tsubaki that she had found a way back to where she was and she was going back, Fuuto had asked him why and he said you've been cheating on her with some other girl. How cruel could you be to go to some other girl when you were worried not even a month ago about her being left behind." Yusuke said shaking his head

Azusa's purple eyes widen at Yusuke's words. "I-I just saw her. She told me she was just going to think something over. Why would she lie to me like that?"

"Because you've been cheating on her you ass, honestly who'd stoop so low as to cheat? Especially on a mentally fucked up girl like her? You realize since she's been here she hasn't been herself, she hasn't acted like the girl we all saw while we were in her time-line. I guess i was only a matter of time huh?" Fuuto said with his arms crossed

Azusa bolted back out to find Arina only to see her talking with a familiar black haired female crying at a park. When he got close enough to them the female went up to him and punched him straight in the gut. "YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON MY BESTIE LIKE THAT!"

He held on to his stomach as he looked to Tina in pain. "Tina let me explain."

"Like hell I will! I came here just to get her. Keep your excuses and words. I honestly don't care and neither does Arina. You had a month to tell her you were screwing some side chick. Arina is a fragile woman who needs someone who will be faithful to her not some scumbag who'll hurt her!" Tina said growling angered

"Arina, please...let me talk to you. Let me explain." Azusa said as he looked to Arina sadly

Arina got up and took Tina by the wrist. "C'mon lets get home." She said stoic like.

Tina nodded her head and they left Azusa there on his own. He frowned as he watched her leave. "Arina...please, don't do this."

she ignored him and in a sandbox she made the symbols she needed to make before she cut her wrist with her sharp nails before she muttered under her breath. Soon a small portal appeared and she let Tina go in first before she went in before one last sad look to Azusa. When the two girls returned to their own time they woke up in their living room.

Arina realized that she was forever alone and began sobbing out into her hands as her glasses slipped off of her face. Tina frowned and hugged her friend tightly to comfort her only to get Arina to hug her back. "I hate this feeling."

"I know you do, I hate it too. Don't worry he'll never hurt you again, I promise."

She nodded her head against her friend's chest before she sobbed herself to sleep. With Azusa he tried his own way to get Arina back, as he did Tsubaki found him and looked to him confused.

"What are you doing Azusa?"

"Finding a way to get back to Arina, Tina found her way here and convinced her to go along with leaving. Both of them left not that long ago. If they can leave this place so can I."

Tsubaki's eyes widen before he placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "You aren't doing this alone. I'll help you but if I do you need to promise me that you're doing this because you love just Arina. That girl has had enough trouble as it is with you hurting her."

"That is why I'm doing this, she wouldn't let me talk to her before she left."

Tsubaki smiled before he helped Azusa. If he could get back to Tina he could finally tell her how he truly felt for her, he knew that Arina would understand how he felt about Tina and wouldn't get in the way of what he felt for the young raven haired female.

Back with Arina and Tina they ended up moving into the house that Arina's mother lived in; just due to the memories in the apartment they lived in. Arina couldn't stand the memories and she was in a different room than the room she had slept in with Azusa. She found new work and she found herself working more than ever being home, Tina saw this and she knew the reason behind it.

Tina didn't know how to get her friend to not be a work aholic but she kept a close on her friend until one time she got her friend a half a year later. She saw two familiar faces, a mixture of emotions went through her, but she said nothing as she waited for her friend to get out of work. Once Tina saw Arina she immedeatly hugged her friend and her friend hugged her back. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I am. I need a shower, I smell so bad right now."

"Its a natural smell." Tina joked

"Psh, you'd wish. After I shower wanna play the game again?"

"Fuck yeah I do, you're a hell of a shooter! Having you on my team is the best!"

Arina placed her coat on and smiled at Tina. "Well at least I know you're grateful of my talents Tina. C'mon before mom gets worried about us."

"Yeah, that woman is insane when she begins to worry." Tina said in agreement

Before they left the restaurant the two people Tina saw before blocked their way. Tina's eyes held hope for one of them before she looked to Arina only to see hate in her eyes.

"Azusa Asahina what the hell are you doing here again? I thought it was clear before that I want nothing to do with you."

"You may have left, but you never let me talk before. Give me five minutes of your time and I promise I'll go if you don't like what I say." Azusa said sadly

Arina looked to Tina who shrugged. "He came after you which means he has to care some-what right?"

Arina sighed and ran a hand through her greasy hair. "You have until I get home with Tina, lets go." She said before she pushed him out of the way and left with Tina in tow.


	15. Chapter 15

Azusa and Tsubaki followed after the two of them and were on either side of them. Azusa could tell that Arina wasn't the slightest bit amused that he was there. He couldn't blame her but he had to tell her what he really felt.

"Arina, I know that you're highly upset and pissed off at me, for as much as you know you have the right to be. But when Tsubaki had told you that I was cheating on you I actually just got done breaking up with that woman. She was too possessive of me, I know I barely spent time with you and I wanted that to change. But you left before I could say anything to you about it." Azusa said sadly as he looked to her

"And what makes you think that I want you to be with me now? For all I know you'd do the same thing over again. For all I know you haven't changed. A month or so isn't that long in the greater scheme of things Azusa, I've never loved anyone before I met you. You were the first guy I ever dated and that was a waste of my time and a waste of breath as well. Honestly to be truthful, Fuuto could have probably been a better person for me to be with than you. But of course he's too young to even have me consider him. I want you to really think about what you're going through right now and just what's really important to you. I honestly don't think you are ready to have such a serious relationship with someone as fucked up as I am." Arina said as she refused to look at him

Her words were blunt and cold, she had lost the enthusiasm that she had around Tina once she saw Azusa once more, she thought she was through with seeing the guy, but boy was she wrong. All she ever wanted was to find someone who'd love her and only her. But she knew that since she was a four eyed dork that wasn't going to happen. Azusa on the other hand didn't like how things had turned between the two of them.

It didn't seem like Arina would ever cut him a break, like nothing he said before really mattered to her. When they got to a four way crossing with a red light he made her look to him sadly as his hands were on her upper arms. "Arina, please stop this. I know I messed up with you, I know you barely trust me. But do you remember what I said to you before we left this place before? While you were in the hospital?"

She sighed for a moment before she closed her eyes. "That was a while ago and I was emotional as hell. Like you'd ever stay true to wanting to marry a freak of nature like me. Oh wait you didn't, you forgot about that once we were transported to fucking Japan!" She said as her tone went up as she looked to Azusa angered

"What will it take for you to understand that I am serious about it?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You really want to show me how serious you are? You have a week to show me that you're serious. If you can do that then I'll cooperate with you got it?"

His eyes lit up as he heard her words. "You're living with your mother right?"

"Yeah..."

"Give me two hours and I'll see you there Arina." He said before he kissed her on the lips softly. "I don't need a week just to show you just how much you mean to me."

He then left her there in shock as Tina had pulled her out of her trance. The rest of the way home she was quiet as she over heard Tsubaki talk to Tina about what happened with her while she was around him and his brothers. She could feel Tina's grasp on her tighten a bit, it didn't surprise her. Mainly due to the fact that she knew Tina was afraid for her, she didn't like being alone and Arina knew that too.

But know that Arina was back Tina was some-what like herself again, she changed a bit and for the better. Arina didn't know what happened with her but she was happy about it though.


	16. Chapter 16

While Azusa was talking with Arina, Tsubaki took the time to talk with Tina, he saw that she barely changed that much since the last time he had seen her. He held her hand only for her to hold his hand just as tightly. "I've missed you."

She gave him a small smile. "I've missed you too Tsubaki."

"I've noticed you've been acting strange, what happened to you?"

"I had to work for that bitch who took you and Ari away from me just to get to Ari and get her home. As much as I love you Tsubaki, she comes first. She's like a little sister to me."

"Oh I know that feeling, I'm pretty protective of her myself. I've gotten pretty close to her as a friend. I can see why you place so much trust in her."

"Mhm, so did he drag you with or did you force yourself to come with him?"

"I forced myself into his problem. Mind you I don't think he has what it takes to be around her but we'll see what happens."

Tina looked to Arina to see that she was still talking to Azusa, it wasn't looking to good either. She then sighed as she looked up to Tsubaki, she wished that Arina had the type of luck she had with Tsubaki, but she didn't. She blamed herself for that and she hoped to resolve any problems as they came towards them.

"So, you two still living together?"

"Mhm, neither one of us can be without the other, we really are close to one another." Tina said with a small smile

"Whatever happened to that apartment you two lived in?"

"Ari sold it, she thought it'd be best for us to live with her mom. Which I didn't think she'd be so sweet as she has been, but she's been pretty good with Ari and treated her a lot better than her father ever had."

Tsubaki's eyes widen a bit. "Really? Huh, so what will become of you two if you two marry?"

"We'll stay with her mother and live there with her. But I don't see either one of us getting that far in life any time soon. Sure I love you and all my dear but I don't know you as well as hope to know you like." Tina said as she squeezed his hand tightly

"That's fine, we have time to deal with that problem." He said with a small grin

She leaned against him with a smile plastered on her face. "I'm glad to hear that you're so willing to go through with this with me Tsubaki, I don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

"You wouldn't be like this that's for sure." He said before he saw Azusa leave in a hurry, he wondered what his younger brother was doing but rose an eyebrow to Tina. "Think he's finally getting his head straight?"

"I don't know but I don't want Arina to suffer anymore, she suffered enough being in Japan with the lot of you and dealing with him cheating on her. I don't think that he'll ever learn."

"You think so?" Tsubaki asked curiously

"I know so, I've dated a few guys in high school, I know that certain types of guys don't change and he seems like the type that doesn't change." Tina said with a nod as she looked up to Tsubaki.

"Well lets hope he does some good, Arina deserves someone who'll stay with her."

"I agree with you on that, she does deserve to be loved by someone who loves her back. But I don't think Azusa is that person."

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens. For now lets just get her home she looks like she's going to crash right here on the street."

When they got to a stop light Tina looked to Arina. "Is it okay if you're carried the rest of the way home Ari?"

She shrugged quietly and Tina looked to Tsubaki who went in front of her and picked her up onto his back, she leaned herself against his shoulder as she said a soft thanks to him before they were able to walk once more. The three of them got home pretty soon after that and Arina thanked Tsubaki once more for carrying her home before she went to take a shower.


	17. Chapter 17

By the time that Arina got out of the shower and dressed herself Azusa had come back, he had been waiting for her in the living room with Tsubaki and Tina. Arina saw that he immedeatly shot up when he saw her only to take her outside to talk to her.

"So you weren't out long, what did you bolt off to do Azusa?" Arina asked unamused

"I went to get something special for you Arina. I know it was a promise I had made to you at first but now...Now I am more than serious about this." Azusa said as he bent down to one knee in front of her, taking her hand into his own as he smiled up at her. "Arina, please. Will you do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me Arina?"

Arina's purple eyes widen as she looked down to Azusa, she didn't think that he would go as far as formally purposing to her, but he did and that really shocked her, she soon then after saw the ring he wished to give her as well. She then began to tear up as well and held his hand tightly.

"A-Azu...I...I'd love to marry you. Y-You really didn't have to do this."

He slipped the finger on her hand before he got up to kiss her on the lips. "Yes I did, you said to prove that I love you so I am. I adore you Arina, I'm sorry for what I did before. It wasn't like me to do that to you, I should have stayed true to you and given you all of my time and love. But I am more than willing to do that now."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips as she moved herself closer to him. "As long as you are here with me that's all that matters to me right now."

He smiled a bit at her before he kissed her again as he moved his hands to her hips keeping her very close to his body. He was delighted that his idea worked and that she was finally his and it showed. He adored her so much and wanted her to be happy with him once more. Even if it meant doing something like marrying her just for her to realize how much he truly loved her.

When the two of them got inside Tina was waiting with two cups of cocoa. "Are things alright now?"

Arina smiled at her friend. "Yes, very much so."

Tina sighed in relief. "I'm very glad to hear that, I was worried about the two of you being alone together."

Arina looked down at her cup of cocoa as it fogged up her glasses, she smiled a little bit more. "Everything was fine, I gave him a challenge and he met up with it very well. There's nothing to worry about Tina, I'm okay now. No need to act so protective of me anymore."

Tina took her glasses off to clean them before placing them back on her face. "I'm glad to hear that, Tsubaki and I made up as well. We aren't at the stage you two are at but very close though."

"That's good to hear." Arina said before she took a sip of her cocoa.

The three of them went to the living room to play together, them being on teams Arina and Tina against the twin brothers. The girls won at first since they had experience with the game and the guys didn't know what they were doing but soon they got the hang of it and the boys began to be on top hitting the girls characters left right and center with all that they had.

Arina didn't hold back neither did Tina as they went all out on the boys never once letting them get a hold of their character after seeing that they could get the hang of the characters they played. Afterwards they had dinner before going to bed. Arina was content with having Azusa back beside her once more and enjoyed his arms around her but she was curious about something with him and looked up to him curiously which got his attention fairly quickly.

"Yes Ari what's on your mind?" He asked curiously

"Am I not sexually appealing to you?"

Azusa looked to her confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean...Why is it that you've never once ever touched me like we both know your brother touches Tina...am I really that unattractive to you?" She asked with a frown


	18. Chapter 18

Azusa didn't know what to think about what she said, of course he was attracted to her, but he didn't want her to think that he was just with her because of her beautiful body. There was so much more to her than just her body, he knew that and he'd hoped that she would have founded that out all on her own as well, but she was more concerned about if he found her sexually attractive or not.

He sighed as he pulled her body closer to his as he lifted one of her legs over his own, he knew her eyes would widen as she felt just how much he was attracted to her. "Yes, I find you sexually attractive but I know that's not the only thing that should matter. Does it bother you that I don't act like Tsubaki?"

She held on to his shirt tightly before she kissed his cheek softly. "No, but...I just..." She said before she moved away from him.

A bit Too much away from him for his liking. "I just hoped that what my mother said to you didn't scare you. I haven't ever felt what it was like to be with anyone before I met up with you. I thought you of all people would be willing to do whatever it took to keep me happy. But I see you place a lot of thought into what you wish for in this relationship, so I...I'll stop talking now. Forget I even said anything Azusa, its not important." She said as she moved herself so her back was to him

He knew she was upset, he didn't need her to do what she had to understand that he had messed up a bit, he grabbed a hold of her hips before pulling her body close to his as he made her look back to him just so he could capture her lips with his own. Arina's eyes widen as she felt his lips against hers before they shut as she felt his hand moving up her leg softly and stop partly up her thigh.

"Stop being miss stubborn. I can't always read the thoughts that go through that mind of yours." He said softly against her lips

"A-Azu?"

He smiled at her before he captured her lips once more before he slipped his hand under her panties before brushing two of his fingers against her womanhood making her gasp then moan at the feeling she felt against his lips.

Azusa wanted her to sleep on a good note between the two of them so he had to do whatever it took and with her being as she was he slipped her panties off of her shortly afterwards before he thrusted his two fingers inside of her as his other hand made its way under her shirt.

She soon parted from his lips as she gasped and moaned at the feeling she felt from him, he enjoyed hearing her as he fondled with her breast in his other hand. "A-Azu! A-Azusa...I...Oh god!" She moaned as she held on to the bed beside her while her head went into the pillow beside her

"Is this what you wanted? Is this what you wanted to feel from me? The feeling of pure bliss...the feeling that only you can feel from the one person who loves you so much." He whispered to her

"A-Azu...F-Faster!"

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Y-Yes! P-Please Azu!"

He gave her what she wanted earning her moaning slightly louder and her voice saying his name each time his fingers entered the inside of her. It didn't take her long to be able to come against his fingers. She panted before she felt him turn her on to her back and kiss her once more.

"I'm not done with you Ari, there's so much more to be done." He said softly to her as he slipped her shirt off of her body

She blushed deep red as she looked up at him, he kissed her cheek softly. "don't worry, everything will be just fine."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm very sure." He said before he took both of her hands into his. "I'm never going to be with anyone else, I'm never going to look at anyone else the same way that I look at you Arina, you mean so much to me. "

She blushed deep red and nodded her head. "O-Okay Azusa..."

He kissed the top of both of her hands before he placed her hands on his shirt. "Think you can do the same to me that I've done to you?"

She blushed even more before she nodded her head. "I-I can try..."

She took a deep breath before she slipped his sweater off of him before she bit her bottom lip, he smiled at her.

"Its alright, you're doing good so far."

She nodded her head and shakily took his sweatpants off of him before she felt too nervous to do anymore, from how much Azusa could see, he knew that she was really nervous. He slipped off his boxers before he kissed her on the lips softly.

"This will hurt you at first, but it will fade. If it doesn't though...Let me know alright and I will stop."

"O-Okay...I-I will Azusa."

He kissed her again as he lined himself up with her before he moved himself into her, he heard her whimper in pain as he moved through her fully. He then stayed put before he felt her move herself against him, he knew then that he could move. He started off slowly, not wanting to hurt her more than he already had.

Azusa heard her whimpering before she began to moan as he drove himself into her. He parted from her lips at that point and kissed down her neck to where he heard her breath hitch in her throat. He kissed and nipped her neck as he heard her moan his name weakly.

He slipped one of his hands into hers as he held on to her hip with his other. "Does this feel good to you Ari? Tell me the truth." He whispered to her

"Y-Yes...A-Azusa...Please move faster...I..It doesn't hurt anymore."

He gave her neck a small peck before he moved faster and harder into her, earning more moans and pleads from the purple haired woman under him. Arina couldn't believe how much she was feeling from Azusa, it made her go insane as she felt her body heat up more and more until she felt as if something snapped inside of her and she screamed loudly holding the bed and his hand tightly.

Azusa knew she had came once more and finished himself off before he kissed the top of her head softly. "That wasn't too bad...now was it?"

"N-No.."

Once he lied beside her once more he had her instantly cuddle closely to him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kept her very close to him throughout the night, when he woke up he stayed there beside Arina. He knew that Arina was very weak minded the night before, he had to be sure that Arina would be alright that afternoon.

It wasn't long after he had woken up that she had woken up and blushed as she looked up to him. "A-Azu...I love you."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head softly. "I love you too Ari, c'mon lets get up and dressed. Do you work today?"

"No, today is my only day off this week."

"Then today we'll do whatever you want."

"Alright."

The two of them got up Arina fell back on the bed and whined. "Ouch...That hurts."

He chuckled a bit as he had just his pants on, he went over to her and held his hand out to her. "Let me help you up."

She nodded her head as she blushed before she slipped her hand into his only to have him pulled her up into his chest making her blush deep red. "A-Azu...My legs hurt so badly."

"Why don't you get dressed in something that won't be tight to your skin and I'll carry you out if you want."

She shook her head. "No..I'll be okay, I need to get over this."

She then went to her dresser to get dress, she almost fell a few times as she got dressed, but afterwards Arina looked to Azusa who looked to her concerned. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Mhm, I'm sure about it. C'mon Tina and Tsubaki must be wondering why we're not out of my room by now." Arina said as she tried to hide the fact that she was in pain.

When they got out of the room Tina grinned at Arina. "How you feelin' today?"

Arina's face went bright. "F-Fine...Why ask?"


	19. Chapter 19

Tina smirked a bit. "You can't bull shit me Arina, I know that you finally lost your virginity to Azusa." She said with a chuckle

Her eyes widen a bit before she hid herself within her hoodie which made her friend laugh even more. Tina went up to her friend and wrapped her arm around her friends' shoulder. "Don't be so shy, its alright. I was wondering when you two would ever do such a thing. Tsubaki and I both have been concerned about you two's relationship since he hadn't ever touched you since you two got together."

"Yeah well...I-I've had those same worries myself. I even verbalized them and well...T-That's how it even happened to begin with." Arina muttered

Tina laughed and hugged her friend. "The pain will hurt for a little while, but you'll be fine if you just walk it off. Oh and your mother left out for a bit she won't be back for a bit longer. So its only us four here, Tsubaki is in the shower right now."

"That'll explain why it's so quiet." Azusa said with a sigh

"Yeppers, so what are you two's plans for the day?" Tina asked

"Well I was thinking we can just have a movie day since its my day off." Arina said with a smile

"Huh...interesting. I'm down for it, lets see if Tsubaki is up for it once he's out. Oh! I made french Toast earlier and saved you two some as well." Tina said with a grin

"Alright thanks." Arina said as she walked to the fridge to get the food out before she reheated it

As she did Tina took Azusa to the living room to talk to him. Azusa was curious as to why he was being talked to by Tina for, when she was sitting on the couch he saw her cross her arms.

"Tell me, why wait this long just to be with her like that? You've had a lot of time beforehand when she was around your brother's and you to do so but that didn't become a concern to you at all." Tina asked

Azusa sighed and pushed his glasses up. "Easily answered, Even though yes she is a very attractive woman, I don't want to end up being like Tsubaki and end up being sexually addicted to the person that I'm with. I've just recently gotten her to trust me again, I didn't feel like it was the best time for me to do such a thing to her but I didn't want her to go to bed upset with me without knowing just how I truly felt for her. I didn't ask her to marry me because she has a wonderful appearance, I asked her to marry me because of her beautiful personality that she keeps hidden."

Tina was shocked to hear such an answer from him. "O-Oh wow...Ari got hella lucky with you! No doubt if she heard you speak like that she'd be in utter tears, she's sappy like that."

"S-Shut up!" Arina said from behind Azusa

Both of them looked to the doorway to see that Arina was actually in tears as she was standing there holding her hands in front of her. Azusa went up to her and hugged her tightly. "Its alright, its what I truly feel for you Arina."

She hugged him back. "How did I get to be so damn lucky to have a sappy guy like you as my fiancee?" She muttered against his chest

"Fate, now is there something that you wanted Ari?" Azusa asked with a smile

"Mhm, I'm done heating up breakfast for us." She said as she looked up to him. "Oh and Tsubaki is asking for you he's finally out of the shower and he's in the kitchen."

"Okay thank you Ari." Azusa said before he kissed her on the lips softly and left past her.

Once he was away from ear shot Arina looked to Tina with puffed out cheeks. "Did you have to go and ask him that?!"

"Yes, I'm going to always protect you. I didn't get your ass back here for nothing. If he can't make you happy then he doesn't deserve to marry you. But he had his reasons and I'm glad that at least he has the decency to actually purpose to you before he slept with you." Tina said before she sighed

Arina saw how upset she was and sat beside her. "Tina, are you upset that Tsubaki hasn't purposed to you yet?"

"Yeah...I thought he would have done so already but I guess I'm just a cheap thrill to him."

"Maybe you need to ask questions like I had to Azusa. You'll never know till you try."

Tina got up and pulled her friend up with her. "You're right and I'm taking your ass with me."

The two of them went to the kitchen only to see the two males speaking softly. "Hey boys, what's up?"

"Oh Hey girls, nothing much. Just asking advice from Azusa that's all." Tsubaki said rubbing the back of his head.

"Advice for what?" Tina asked raising her eyebrow

"Bro just do it." Azusa said with a sigh

"Fine..." Tsubaki said with a sigh

Tsubaki held Tina's hand tightly before he knelt down in front of her. "I'm not the romanticist person out there, but I'm going to try for your sake. Tina I've always loved and adored you since the day I saw you as a little child. I want nothing more than to say by your side. Will you do me the honor's of being my wife?" Tsubaki asked as he pulled out of his jacket a small box in the box was a silver ring with a small diamond within it

Tina was shocked and looked to Arina who nodded her head with a smile. Tina squealed happily as she nodded her head. "Of course! I'd love to be able to marry you Tsubaki!"

She tackled him down and kissed him on the lips, he kissed her back as he placed the ring on her finger. "I'm happy that you said so. It makes me happy to know that I can do something like this for you Tina. I'm sorry it took me so long though."

"Its fine! I'm so happy about this!" Tina said gleefully


	20. Chapter 20

It was February when they had a double wedding, Arina's mother was in tears the entire time throughout the ceremony. Not only was her baby girl finally getting married to someone who loved her for who she was, but she had a friend who was up there that loved her just as much. It was too much for her mother's old little heart to see. Along with her mother the people from both Tina and Arina's work had come out to see the two married.

It was strange for the two females to go down the aisle together, but they were happy they weren't alone. Tina went to Tsubaki as Arina went to Azusa. The two females smiled at their respectful males as they went up three steps together. The priest spoke for a bit about love, harmony and peace before vows were spoken.

The first to go was Arina. "Azusa, you really have been my first everything. For that I am really happy about, even after all the problems we've gone through we've made it this far after so long. With you by my side I know that I will always be happy and have a smile on my face." Arina said as she slipped his wedding ring on his ring finger.

Next to go was Azusa. "Arina, you mean everything to me. I'm more than happy to see you grow up to be the wonderful woman you are today. To see you as happy as you have, knowing that just being around me keeps that smile on your face makes me smile as well. From this day on I will always be beside you no matter what happens I'll always be beside you." He said as he slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

After him Tina spoke up. "Tsubaki, I don't know how I got lucky being with you. But I won't complain about it, I have had an amazing time since I've met you. At first I thought this wasn't going to last, but knowing that you had came back for me, that you placed so much love and trust into me...it makes me really...really happy to know that you care so much about me. I love you so much and from this day on I'll always love you and just you." Tina said as she slipped the ring onto his finger

After she spoke Tsubaki spoke up to her. "Tina, I'm very happy to hear what I have from you. But I wouldn't be this way without you, I'm more than happy to have gotten to know you and to be able to have an amazing woman like you by my side as you are. Even though you have a lot of problems, I'm willing to get through them all with you one by one step by step. I will always love you and nothing will stop me ever from doing such." Tsubaki said as he slipped the ring onto her finger quickly with a smile on his face

Afterwards they said their "I do's" before being able to kiss their brides. Tsubaki wasted no time pulling Tina into his chest and kissing her on the lips. Arina saw how shocked she was and laughed before she was pulled into Azusa and had him kiss her in the same exact way. Her face went bright red as she kissed him back as she held on to his over coat tightly.

"Sneaky bastard." She whispered to him

"You love me." He whispered back

"Yes...Yes I do Azu." She said with a grin

The reception was short due to neither one of the females having father figures to dance with them and such. The girls were taken to different places for a very short three months only for Arina to come back with the announcement that she was pregnant. Her mother was delighted to hear so and cared for her daughter more then than ever, Tina was happy for her best friend and kept an eye on her so she would be able to keep the child. which she did. six months later she gave birth to twins both female. Azusa and Arina named the females Reya and Silvia, even though Tina couldn't give birth she adopted a child so she could have a family with Tsubaki as well.


End file.
